Algo Inesperado
by emmahale
Summary: Alice, al salvar a una "mujer" es recompensada con algo que ella jamás imagino ¿Qué será?.
1. Conociendo

Algo inesperado.

6:00 de la mañana, Bella, Edward y Nessie no tardarían en llegar, estaba impaciente por ir de compras, el centro comercial sería exclusivamente abierto hoy a las 7:00 por la rebajas en todas las tiendas, y obviamente yo, Alice Cullen, tenía que estar presente.

6:02 de la mañana y ese trío no llegaba, ¿que esperan?

-¿Esme?

-¿Si? Alice.

-¿A que hora llegaran los _semi- vampiros?_

-Ahora Tía Alice- dijo Nessie.

-Oh por Dios, ya era hora de que llegaran, tengo una cita con el Centro Comercial, apresúrense.- Dije empujando a Bella, Esme y Nessie al carro- A y… ¿Edward? Jasper te esta esperando en el jardín.

-Gracias Alice… ¿Rosalie no va?

-No, esta _muy_ ocupada.

-OOOH Entonces eso significa que Emmett tampoco nos va a acompañar ¿cierto?

-Tú si sabes.

-¿El pequeño Henry tampoco va?

Rosalie y Emmett habían adoptado a un bebé hace 5 años, Henry era inmortal como Renesmee, lo habían encontrado al lado de su madre en el bosque, se encariñaron con el y lo adoptaron, además de que Leah Clearwater se había imprimado del pequeño.

-Henry esta en la playa con Leah, y como ya te dije, Rose y Emmett están _muy_ ocupados.

10 horas después un montón de bolsas y con 3 carros ocupados llegamos a la casa.

-¡Llegamos!- gritó Bella.

Sacamos todo de las bolsas y cada quien se fue a "dormir", Jasper me ayudó con lo de las compras y acomodamos todo en cada armario al que pertenecía, aunque la mayor parte era mía.

De repente, me entraron ganas de salir a cazar, así que le dije a Jazz que me acompañara, cazamos un ciervo, y cuando yo iba detrás del otro esté se metió en una cueva, eso era raro.

Aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, algo en mi interior me decía que algo bueno sacaría de esta experiencia, así que me adentré en la cueva.

-¿Hola?- pregunté.

-A-a-aquí- dijo una joven, que estaba recostada en el piso, se veía realmente mal. -A-ayúdame, P-Por favor.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

-Solo ven aquí, siéntate a mi lado, y escucha. Tu corazón Alice, aunque no lata, susurra, escúchalo con atención.- ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?

-¿Dime que más tengo que hacer?

-Eso lo dictará el, pero de algo de lo que si estoy segura, es que tienes que amar a todas las personas que tienes, más a las que tienes _dentro_ de tu corazón. Ahora, ¿podrías aguardar aquí junto a mí hasta que me haya ido? Te prometo que serás recompensada Alice.

-No, eso no importa, tengo que llevarte a un hospital.- Pero a ella pareció no importarle.

- Pero para esto, debes sostener muy fuertemente la mano de la persona a la que amas, o por lo menos estar cerca de él.

-Eso , no servirá, yo no soy como los demás, solo funcionó… bueno digamos que con "magia" y esta, ya se me acabo, llegó mi hora. – Y con eso sus ojos se fueron cerrando, pero antes de que se cerraran por completo, dijo: - Alice, esto es por ayudarme- tomó mi mano y de repente todo se volvió oscuro.

Desperté en mi cama, con un Jazz muy preocupado a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasó Alice?

Le platiqué todo lo sucedido.

Nos recostamos y yo me quede _profundamente dormida._

Tuve un sueño raro.

_Empecé a correr por todo el bosque, algo me seguía, pero no era para atacarme, yo sonreía y __**la**__ llamaba, ella me seguía, sonreíamos, yo corría más rápido y al voltear atrás, ella ya no estaba, me detuve, di media vuelta pero algo pasó por detrás de mi, y ahí estaba ¿yo?, tenía cabello largo y café oscuro amarrado en una coleta, era un poco más baja, mis facciones eran un poco aniñadas y tenía unos hermosos ajos azul metálico. De pronto algo corría tras ella y se la llevaba, yo los perseguía y de repente, frenaba, empezaba a caminar, y me metía en un prado, y ahí estaba la vista más hermosa que había visto, mi Jazz estaba con la pequeña niña, y ella le sonreía, le susurraba algo al oído muy bajo para que yo no escuchara, después corrió hacia mí y me abrazó y dijo:_

_-Te quiero… _

_Pero justo cuando iba a terminar la frase alguien me removió tan rápido susurrando mi nombre que ya no pude oír más._

-ALICE, ALICE ¡DESPIERTA!

-¿Qué pasa Jazz?- dije frotándome los ojos.

-Te quedaste dormida- dijo con asombro.

-¿Cómo? Eso es imposible.

-Alice, no se que fue lo que sucedió en la cueva, pero si se que fue algo raro.

-Tranquilo Jasper, todo está bien.- En ese momento me levanté, pero me sentí mareada.

-¿Alice estas bien? ¿Segura qué no quieres que Carlisle te revise?

-Si Jazz estoy bien- en ese momento caí al piso, hasta no ver nada.


	2. CASI descubriendo la verdad

Algo inesperado.

Cuando desperté, estaba en una especie de camilla de hospital en el sótano. Esperen. ¿Camilla de hospital? ¿En el sótano?

Carlisle entró con un papel en la mano y empezó a checar las máquinas, no se había dado cuanta de que había despertado.

-Ca-Carlisle ¿Qué pasó?

-Oh Alice, estas despierta.

-Aja.

-Bueno la verdad no se que es lo que te pasó, Jasper me dijo que lo que le contaste fue extraño, y Edward…, bueno Edward dijo que habías tenido una clase de sueño, pero que fue demasiado raro, la verdad no se que es lo que esto signifique, te hice puebras de sangre, cosas por el estilo, para ver si no tenías un clase de "enfermedad" o algo así… - No lo dejé terminar.

-Espera, espera, espera ¿pruebas de sangre? ¿Sueño? ¿¡EDWARD! .

-¿No crees que son muchas preguntas? A mi también se me hizo MUY extraño que tuvieras sueño, que te desmayaras y sobre todo que tengas sangre.

-¿Dónde está Jasper?

-Él y los demás se fueron a cazar.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Alice?

- Ahora… no lo recuerdo muy bien Carlisle, pero se que estaba con una mujer, que esta dijo que sería recompensada por ayudarla, me dio la mano y todo se volvió negro.

-¿Qué clase de mujer era Alice?

-No lo recuerdo.

-Y ¿Por qué entraste en la cueva, si sabes que los venados "normales" no lo hacen?

-No lo sé, sentí que algo bueno sacaría de esta experiencia.

-Hay Alice, ahora solo nos queda saber que es lo que te pasa- dijo subiendo las escaleras, pero lo detuve.

-¿Carlisle? Ahora que lo recuerdo ella dijo que era una especie de…- entonces vomite sangre, y eso era raro.

-¡ALICE! ¡ALICE! ¿ESTAS BIEN PEQUEÑA?

En ese momento empecé a llorar.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien pequeña?

-No ¿ Qué me pasa Carlisle?

En ese momento Carlisle levantó mi cara, puesto que la había bajado para que el no me viera llorar, cosa que había sido en vano.

-OH POR DIOS.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tus ojos Alice, tus ojos ya no son dorados, son… son…

-¿¡Son qué Carlisle!

-Son … verdes.

Carlisle me pasó un espejo y pude ver unos lindos, más bien _mis_ lindos ojos verde fuerte.

En eso tocaron la puerta y Carlisle recogió los resultados que el hombre traía.

-Muy Bien Alice veamos que es lo que te pasa.

Abrió el sobre leyó algo y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Me volteo a ver y dijo:

-OH POR DIOS ALICE…


	3. No puede ser

**Algo Inesperado. **

_-OH POR DIOS ALICE… _

-¿¡QUÉ ES CARLISLE!

-Esto debe ser un error… como… tú… tú… tienes… tú… estas…

-¡Carlisle me estas matando, dime que carambas me pasa!

-Estas embarazada- y después de esas 2 palabras, todo se volvió negro.

Desperté y estaba en el sótano, solo había una pequeña lámpara, alumbrándolo, de repente la puerta se abrió, podía oler a Jazz, y sentirlo, pero ¿por qué no lo veía?

-Así que… seremos padres ¿no?- dijo colocándose a un lado de mi- Carlisle nos lo dijo.

-Sí, creo que sí- dije, agachado la cabeza.

-Alice ¿crees que esta sea la recompensa que la joven te prometió?- dijo tomando mi barbilla obligándome a verlo- Wuaw, nos sabía que tuvieras tan bonitos ojos. -Asentí con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

-No lo sé Jazz, pero si lo es ¿por qué estoy humanizándome?

-No lo sé Alice, quisiera tener la respuesta pero, no lo sé.

-No quiero esto Jazz.

-¿¡No quieres al bebé!

-No si lo quiero, ¿pero que implicará tenerlo?, ósea, no quiero morir Jasper.

-No vas a morir, por que no permitiré que eso suceda.

De repente me sentí un tanto cansada, Jasper se recostó junto a mí, y entonces caí en profundo sueño.

Me desperté y todavía estaba oscuro, Jasper seguía junto a mí, y susurraba algo, al parecer no se había percatado de que había despertado, miré el reloj de la pared, ¡increíble! Solo había dormido 10 minutos.

-¿Jasper?

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías ayudarme a levantarme, para ir por comida?

-Mejor te lo traigo yo ¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno, en realidad, quiero ir _al baño_- lo del baño, se lo dije muy bajo, para que nadie escuchara.

-No te preocupes, nadie está en la casa, Carlisle, nos obligó a cazar, para no _hacerte_ posibles daños, por lo de tu… sangre.

-…- No sabía que contestar.

-Bueno ¿me acompañas o no?

-Claro.

Subimos con MUCHO cuidado las escaleras del sótano y llegamos a la sala, di vuelta y me metí en el baño.

Salí y me encontré con todos los miembros de mi familia en la sala. Edward , Bella , Nessie , Jacob( este se había convertido en parte de la familia ) , Rosalie, Emmett , Henry ( y Leah por supuesto) Esme, Carlisle, Jasper y yo. Jamás había sentido tanta pena.

-Esta bien Alice, no hay nada de que apenarse- dijo Edward. Maldito lector de mentes.- No olvides que Jasper también lo siente. -Dijo para defenderse.

-¿Alice?

-¿Si Esme?

-¿Cómo te sientes cariño?- dijo acercándome a ella y sentándome en sus piernas.

-Mal- dije rompiendo a llorar.

-Shhh esta bien nena, esta bien- decía una y otra vez Esme acariciándome la espalda.

No se en que momento me quede dormida, pero de lo que si fui consiente fue de un sueño.

_Estaba sentada en el bosque con la espalda recargada en un árbol, contando los números del 1 al 10 una y otra vez, de repente algo me rosaba la espalda yo volteaba y de repente… nada._

Desperté sobresaltada, seguí en las piernas de Esme, y esta seguí a sobándome la espalda.

-¿Estas bien cariño?

-No… tengo ganas de…- en ese momento una gran chorro de sangre salió por mi boca, lo único que recuerdo fue a Carlisle cogerme en brazos subirme al coche y salir a toda velocidad , sin rumbo alguno .


	4. Pizzas y saludos

**Algo Inesperado. **

-¿A dónde vamos Carlisle?

-No lo sé Alice, pero estaba seguro de que tenía que sacarte de ahí.

-Ellos jamás me lastimarían Carlisle.

-Alice, vomitaste, sangre ¿cree que eso no es suficiente?, escúchame hija, necesito que me digas con exactitud que fue lo que pasó, si no me lo dices, no podré saber el por qué de tus síntomas.

-No lo recuerdo Carlisle, no… lo recuerdo. Soy consiente de que entré a una cueva y que tomé la mano de esa mujer y que ella pronuncio:" esto es por ayudarme". Eso es todo. – dije un tanto malhumorada.

-Esta bien, no te forzaré- Entonces, sacó su teléfono celular y llamó a Esme.

-¿Cariño? Alice y yo vamos para haya, necesito que salgan todos, sin excepción, a cazar.

_-Claro cariño ¿Cómo esta Alice?_

-Se encuentra bien.

_-Ok Carlisle, cuídala por favor te veo en 2 horas. _– Y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Carlisle?

-¿Si Alice?

-Tengo hambre.

-Ahorita te llevo al bosque cariño.

-No, no entiendes, no ese tipo de hambre.

-Ósea ¿Cómo?

-No quiero sangre Carlisle, quiero _comida humana._

Carlisle, frenó de repente.

-Comida ¿qué?

-Humana- Carlisle no cabía de su asombro.

-Y… ¿qué se te antoja?

-¡PIZZA!- Dije, parecía niña chiquita pero… ¿y qué? Al fin y al cabo estaba con mi papá ¿no?

-Esta bien Alice, vamos por tu pizza.

-¡SÍ!

Posé mis manos sobre mis rodillas y cuando voltee la cabeza, mi vientre ya se veía un poco abultado, parecía que tenía 4 meses, cuando en realidad solo tenía… ¿horas?

Carlisle me ayudo abajar del auto para poder entra en la pizzería. Por suerte no había nadie que nos pudiera reconocer.

Carlisle pidió una pizza individual, pero no pude comerla toda, estaba cansada, me dolía la espalda y la cabeza.

-Bueno Al, creo que nos vamos, necesitas descansar.- Dijo Carlisle ayudándome a levantarme.

En el trayecto a la casa me quede dormida, con el movimiento del coche. Pero cuando Carlisle estaciono el coche, me desperté sobresaltada, esto no era bueno, ye me estaba cansando de los sobresaltos.

Entramos a la casa y solo estaban Nessie, Bella, Jacob y Jasper. Supongo que los demás seguían cazando.

-Hola cariño- dijo Jasper dándome un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Cómo estas?

-Cansada.

-Tía Alice ¿Es verdad que voy atener un primo? –Pregunto Nessie.

-Sí Ness.

-¡SÍ! ¡QUE EMOCIÓN!

-Genial, otro duende en la casa.

-Cállate lobo.

-Hay pequeñina, no puedo creerlo ¿también seré la _aspirina industrial_ del pequeño o pequeña duende?

Jasper gruño

-Calma Jazz , Jake solo esta jugando.

-¿Y cómo se va a llamar?

-No… no lo sé.

-Bueno, bueno basta de preguntas Renesmee, tía Alice tiene que descanzar.

-No, déjala Bella, después de todo, i sobrina favorita tiene derecho a preguntar ¿no?

-Alice…

-Me recostaré justo aquí.- y me dejé caer sobre el sillón.

-¿Y cree que el bebé tenga poderes?

-No lo sé.

-¿Y será niño o niña?

-No lo sé.

-Entonces ¿ya no ves el futuro?

No me había dado cuenta de eso, hace 2 días que no tenía visiones.

-No.

-Wauw, eso es increíble tía.

-Lo sé.

-¿Puedo tocarlo?- asentí con la cabeza.

Entonces Nessie posó su mano sobre mi vientre y una imagen suya diciendo "hola" inundo mi mente.

Nessie retiró su mano sobresaltada volteándome a ver, para asegurase de que yo también lo había visto.

-¿Qué paso Ness?- preguntó Bella.

-El bebé dijo "hola" también.


	5. Dolores de espalda y Ecografías

**Algo Inesperado. **

-¿¡Qué el bebé hizo que Nessie! – preguntó Jasper.

En ese momento un dolor recorrió toda mi espalda.

-¡CARLISLE! – grité yo.

-¿¡QUÉ!

-¡DUELE!

-¡ALICE!¡CALMATE! ¡NO TE HACE BIEN! – dijo Bella.

Giré mi cabeza y vi a Jasper en un rincón con las manos en la cabeza, parecía un poco estresado y asustado.

Carlisle introdujo una aguja en mi brazo y de repente todo se volvió negro.

_-Tranquilo, Jazz._

_-Tal vez se asustó con tus gritos.- Rose y Jazz empezaron a gruñir. _

_-Rose, Jazz cálmense._

_-Esme tiene razón, Bella pasó lo mismo con Nessie, ¿recuerdan que ella se asustó y provocó que a Bella le doliera?_

_-Esto es diferente Edward._

_-No lo es Jasper._

_-EDWARD, JASPER o se calman o se salen._

_-Si Esme. _

-_Papi tiene razón, la bebé solo se asustó, porque gritaste tío._

_-¿Qué piensan hacer?_

-_Nosotros ayudaríamos, pero nos vamos mañana a Australia, porque le prometimos a Henry ir por su cumpleaños._

_- Gracias Emmett, no es necesario._

_-Edward y yo te ayudaremos Jasper, tranquilo._

_-Gracias Bella, es solo que, no se que hacer, Alice tiene miedo de morir, a causa del bebé, y yo no se que hacer._

_-Tranquilo hijo, tu padre y yo estamos aquí. _

Entonces empecé a despertar .Estaba en el sótano otra vez.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada hija, es solo qué…

-…Chavos ¿podrían evacuar el área mientras le hago una ecografía a Alice? El espacio es muy pequeño y las máquinas no caben.- dijo Carlisle.

-Claro.- respondieron todos al unisonó.

-Todos menos tu, Jasper.- dijo Carlisle.

Jasper dio un suspiro y se sentó al lado de la cama.

-Muy bien Alice, esto esta frío.

Carlisle removió el gel sobre mi estomago, y una pequeña imagen se pudo ver en la máquina.

Voltee y vi a Jasper con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué tal? Es nuestro bebé- Le dije.

-Es… hermoso.

-Bueno, esa es la cabeza y esto…

De repente el bebé desapareció de la pantalla.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi bebé Carlisle?- preguntó Jasper.

-Parece que alguien aquí también tiene poderes.

-OH POR DIOS

Entonces el bebé apareció de nuevo.

-Hijos, les presento a su pequeña hija.

**Muchas gracias****a** priinzhezhiitha-cullen **por sus adorables reviews! Me encanta que te guste. **

**Besos Emma. **


	6. Nombres y visiones

**Algo Inesperado. **

_-Hijos, les presento a su pequeña hija. _

-¿Es posible que Nessie la haya escuchado?- preguntó Jasper.

_-_Tal vez ella también tiene el poder de Nessie.- Contestó Carlisle.

Carlisle, secó el gel de mi estomago, y me bajó la playera, imprimió las fotos y nos las entregó.

-Muy bien, dejaré este espacio para el nombre, lo apuntaré cuando lo sepan.- dijo esto y salió del sótano.

-¿Y como le pondremos?- pegunté.

-Que te parece… Alice.

-No , no quiero que se llame como yo…

-Entonces Bellalliemé (Belalimé).

-¿Qué?

-Es Bella, Rosalie, Alice y Esme juntos.

-No…

-¿y que tal Gemma? (Yemma)- dijo Jazz.

-No… no quiero que le digan piedra presiosa.

-Pero es en inglés, y tu sabes que suena como Y.

-De todos modos no quiero que se llame Gemma.

-Esta bien y que tal ¿Regina?- dijo él.

-No… ya sé- dije.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó.

-Gabriela

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno Jazzy Jazz, dijiste que tu mamá se llamaba Gabriela, y me gusta el nombre, así que se llamará como tu mamá. ¿Qué opinas?

-Gabriela Cullen, no suena mal.

-No, eso ya lo sé.

-Bueno hay que decirle a los demás.

Subimos las escaleras listos para comunicarles el nombre, pero justo cuando pisamos la sala, un a visión vino a mi.

_Seth y una pequeña niña, la misma de la visión pasada, corrían directo hacia mi, con una gran sonrisa, de repente la niña se abalanza sobre mi, y me abraza, y me susurra al oído: "Seth, se ha imprimado", ¿De quién? Preguntó yo. "De mi" contesta la pequeña. _

_-_¡Alice!- me dice Jasper.- ¡Alice! ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué viste?

Lo único que atine a responder fue:

-Seth. Imprimación. Bebé.


	7. Las manos de Nessie

**Algo Inesperado.**

-¡Tía Alice! ¡Despierta!

-¿Qué pasó Nessie?

-Te caíste.

-¿En dónde estoy?

-En el sillón tía.

Hasta ese momento, me di cuenta de que todos estaban observándome,

-¿Puedo tocarlo otra vez tía?

-Claro.

-¿Cómo se llamará?- preguntó Esme.

-Aún no…- iba a decir Carlisle, pero Jasper se le adelantó.

-Gabriela, Gabriela Cullen.-

No me había dado cuanta de que solo estábamos, mis padres, Edward, Bella, Ness, Jazz y yo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Bella.

-Porque así se llamaba mi mamá.- dijo Jasper.

Entonces Nessie empezó reír como loca. Todos se le quedaron viendo raros, excepto Edward, que también se estaba riendo.

-¿Qué? Solo estamos conversando. Yo le dije ¿qué haces hay adentro? , y ella dijo. _"Crecer"._

- Pregúntale algo por mi Ness.- dijo Esme.

-¿Qué quieres saber abue?

-Por ejemplo… si ella si va a querer ayudarme con el jardín.- Nessie colocó sus manos otra vez y contestó.

-Dice que si, pero con la condición de que la dejes usar la manguera.- ¿Cómo es que sabía tanto?

-De tus recuerdos tía-¿Qué?

-¿Qué? Nessie.

-La nena dice que lo sabe, por tus recuerdos.- Wow eso si que era extraño.

-¿Y cuando vas a salir?- preguntó Jasper.

Nessie colocó sus manos sobre mi vientre otra vez, y su expresión cambio de divertida a un poco asustada.

-Ahora.

Entonces un inmenso dolor recorrió mi estomago.

Bueno mil gracias a todas las que dejan sus adorables REVIEWS. En mi perfil, puse un link de como serían los ojos de la Bebé, por si quieren darse una pasadita, y saber.

Muchas gracias.

Besos. Em.


	8. Parto y ¿Que le damos de comer?

**Algo Inesperado.**

Grité como nunca lo había hecho, este dolor, recorría toda mi espalda y mis piernas, no veía nada con claridad, solo sentía 3 pares de brazos sostener mi espalda, y escuché un – "Hay por Dios", de parte de Nessie.

Bajamos las escaleras del sótano y me recostaron sobre la cama, Carlisle, me puso 3 inyecciones de morfina, el trataba de ver a la bebé, pero ella no se dejaba ver, esto era raro, Jasper trataba de ayudar quitándome el dolor, pero era imposible.

De repente escuche un llanto, era el llanto más dulce y hermoso que había oído, desde donde estaba pude divisar a Carlisle sosteniendo un bultito, se lo pasó a Jasper y este se acercó a mi, me tendió el bultito y pude ver, al " vampirito/humano" más hermoso que haya visto.

Mi pequeña bebé, estaba aquí conmigo, la podía sostener, y era increíblemente hermosa.

El bebé empezó a abrir sus ojos y pude ver que tenía unos hermosos ojos azules.

-Es bellísima, se parece a ti- dijo Jasper.

-Se parece a los dos Jazz.

-Tía ¿Puedo ver a la bebé?- preguntó Nessie.

-Claro, - me enderecé un poco, para que Nessie viera al bebé.

Esta le acerco su mano y después de un rato, Nessie sonrió y dijo:

-También es un gusto conocerte.

Jasper y yo nos quedamos atónitos.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Ness?- preguntó Bella.

-Yo le dije hola, y ella dijo:" Hola Renesmee, es un gusto conocerte al fin".

Todos comenzamos a reír.

-¿Puedo sostenerla?- preguntó Nessie

-Claro que si- dije dándole a la bebé.

-Felicidades hija- dijo Esme bajando las escaleras.

-Gracias mamá.

Esme me tendió un pequeño "pañal" con el nombre de Gabriela Cullen, bordado en letras doradas.

-Muchas gracias Esme.

-Dámela Nessie- pidió Edward . Nessie le dio al bebé y al cabo de 5 minutos Edward comenzó a poner caras raras.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Jasper un poco alarmado

-No lo se, de repente, comenzó a bloquear su mente, y no me dejó ver nada- dijo Edward.

-¡Que bien!,- dijo Bella- ahora no seré la única con escudo.

Todos la vimos raro.

-¿Qué?, es bonito que alguien haga los mismo que yo.

-Pero es raro- dijo Edward, ganándose un gruñido de parte de Jasper_. Tonto sobreprotector_, pensé.

- Quiero decir, tiene el mismo poder de Renesmee y Bella eso es extraño.

-Tal vez, su poder sea recolectar poderes- dijo Carlisle por primera vez.

-Tal vez, pero ahora, tienes que descansar- dijo Esme- date un baño nosotros nos encargaremos de la bebé.

-Gracias Esme

Le entregué la bebé a Jasper y subí a darme una ducha, ya en el baño, me di cuenta que mis ojos, se estaban volviendo un poco dorados otra vez.

Salí de la ducha y encontré a Jasper tumbado en la cama con la bebé a un lado, él sonreía.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunté.

-Nada- dijo Jazz sin despegar los ojos del bebé.

-Oye, me estoy poniendo celosa, acaso ¿ya no seré la única mujer para ti?- dije en tono de broma.

-Jaja, muy graciosa he.- En ese momento la bebé comenzó a llorar.

-O no shhhh papi esta aquí no llores- dijo Jazz, eso se me hizo Muy tierno.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-No lo se, tal vez tiene hambre.- se me quedo mirando.

-¿Qué le damos de comer?

-Bueno, si es un vampiro, supongo que sangre ¿no?- En cuanto Jazz pronuncio la palabra _sangre _la bebé comenzó a llorar. Jazz colocó una mano sobre su estómago y se sintió una ola de calma.

-A juzgar por su reacción creo que no quiere eso o ¿si?

-Mejor preguntémosle a Carlisle- Me dirigí hacia la puerta pero antes de poder abrirla Jasper esta hablándome.

-Hey Alice ¿No vas a vestirte?

Miré hacia abajo y todavía tenía la toalla alrededor del cuerpo.

-Hay por Dios tienes razón, espérame 5 minutos.

Después de media hora , bajamos con Carlisle.

-¿Papá?

-¿Sí Alice?

-¿Qué le daremos de comer a la bebé? Al parecer no quiere sangre.

-¿Ya probaron con leche?

-No…

-Oh esperen, yo tengo 2 latas nuevas en la cabaña, vamos Alice- dijo Bella.

-Yo voy – dijo Nessie.

-Muy bien Ness, entonces pásale a mamá esa pequeña manta , la carriola que esta debajo de las escaleras por favor.

Nessie hizo lo que Bella le dijo y salimos rumbo a la cabaña.

**Bien espero que les agrade, me di un tiempo para escribir esto. **

**De verdad espero que les guste.**

**Gracias por los adorables Reviews.**

**Besos Emma.**


	9. Leche, compras y medallas

**Algo Inesperado.**

-Si quieres , puedes recostar a la bebé en la cuna que esta en el cuarto de Nessie, Alice.

-Gracias Bella- fui al cuarto de Ness, y coloqué a Gab, en la cuna de Nessie.

Me le quedé viendo, de verdad ere muy bonita, entonces me percate de que ella me miraba muy intensamente.

-¿Qué es bebé?-le pregunté sabiendo que no me contestaría.- ¿Qué es?

Ella volteo su mirada. Me acerque y le di un besito en la frente.

-Listo ahora que hacemos, experta.

Bella solo se me quedó viendo con una ceja levantada.

-Bueno Alice, saca el biberón transparente que esta en la repisa de allá y llénalo hasta un poco más de la mitad con agua caliente, lo otro lo llenas de agua fría. Yo sacaré la leche.

Fui por el biberón, y lo llené con agua caliente tal y como dijo Bella.

-Listo.

-Muy Bien Alice, ahora, ven.

Ella sacó una cuchara un poco rara, y el llenó de leche en polvo.

-Ahora échala ahí, tapas el biberón, y lo agitas muy bien.

Hizo lo que dijo Bella y me sentí muy bien conmigo misma.

-Ahora ve y se lo das.

Me encaminé al cuarto de Nessie y me sorprendió lo que vi.

Nessie estaba parada a un lado de la cuna, y con la mano de la bebé pegada en su mano, esta a su vez reía.

-¿Qué pasa Nessie?

-Oh, nada tía solo "conversamos".

-¿De qué?

-Oh de nada.

-Muy bien, ¿me dejas alimentarla?

-Claro.

-Ness, ¿me detienes el biberón?.

Nessie cogió el biberón mientras yo cargaba a la bebé, me sentaba en cama de Ness y le deba de comer con el biberón.

Se quedo mirándome todo el rato que le di el biberón y Nessie se la pasó detrás de mi, viendo como se lo daba, y haciendo preguntas sobre ¿por qué ella no comía sangre? Y ¿por qué ella era tan chiquita? y cosas como esas.

Mi Bebé de verdad era bonita, tenía mi nariz, mi boca, en resumen, era una pequeña copia mía, excepto por sus ojos, que eran como los de Jazz cuando era un humano.

De repente me di cuenta de que la leche se había acabado y que sus ojos eran de un color azul intenso.

-Muy bien bebé- la apremié a lo que ella solo respondió con una mirada. Al parecer le gustaba verme.

Le acaricié el cabello alo que ella respondió con una pequeña carcajada, era la risa más bonita que había escuchado, muy musical.

-Al parecer alguien esta de buen humor- dijo Bella entrando a la habitación.

-Si al parecer.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Bella? ¿Tu crees que ella sea diferente? Me refiero a que no sea un híbrido vamphum. Como Ness, que sea diferente- pregunté.

-No lo se All, todo es diferente. ES decir, todos somos diferentes.

-Tienes razón.

-Bueno creo que es hora de ir a la casa grande.

-Si vamos.

Caminamos rumbo a la casa grande y solo estaba Esme.

-¿Y lo chicos- pregunté.

-Salieron a tener su noche de chicos, así que pensé en esperarlas y…

-¡SALIR DE COMPRAS!- dije muy fuerte ya que mi bebé empezó a llorar. –Hay no no no, no llores, todo esta bien, mami esta aquí , no llores, no. –

-…Bueno no era lo que tenía en mente, pero ya que la bebé necesita cosas, supongo que tenemos que ir ¿no?

-Aja, pero Belly Bellita ¿Podemos ir en tu Mini van?

-Si Alice.

-Tía, espero de todo corazón que mi prima no este así de loquita como tu.

La bebé empezó a reír.

-Jajá se rió porque ya no hay remedio- dije.

Salimos en la camioneta de Bella rumbo al centro comercial, no sin antes llevarnos la carriola.

-Bien hija, veras a tu madre en acción- ella solo se me quedo viendo con cara de "Hay no ¿hay más?"

Compramos un montón de pañales, biberones, ropa, carriolas, todo lo esencial para Bebés.

Tardamos 9 horas, y Nessie y Gab iban rendidas en los asientos de Bebé.

Llegamos a casa y los chicos estaban ahí.

Yo traía a la bebé que dormía plácidamente en mis brazos, pero entonces fue como si un imán los atrajera, que Jasper se levantó, y no se si ella lo olió o que, pero se despertó con la vista hacia donde estaba Jazz.

-Hola bebé- dijo Jazz- ¿Qué tal te fue hoy?- Jazz la cargó y se quedo con ella mirándolo muy quietecita.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos- dijo Bella con Nessie en los brazos.

Edward se levantó y salieron rumbo a la cabaña.

Carlisle se fue al hospital a hacer guardia y Esme subió a su habitación.

-Bien Jazz, llevemos a esta bebé a dormir.

Subimos y yo me fui a despintar la cara al baño de nuestra recamara.

-Hey nena, , ¿qué hiciste hoy?- decía Jazz.

-Jazz, no te va a contestar.

-Lo sé , oye Alice, te acurdas dónde puse esa medalla que me dio Esme

-No.

Entonces salí de baño y vi que la bebé, levanto sus manos, las cerro y después se las extendió a Jazz.

-¿Qué es nena?- Jazz abrió las pequeñas manos de la bebé, mágicamente, hay estaba la medalla que Esme le había dado.

Por primera vez, no sabía que decir.

**Espero y les guste, muchas gracias por sus Reviews, y EMILITAA solo dime cuando hacer la historia y empezamos ¿he?**

**Besos Emma. **


	10. Fotos, cunas y un Buenos Días

**Algo Inesperado. **

**-**Hay por Dios.

-¿De dónde la sacaste nena?- dijo Jazz.

Ella solo miraba al frente.

Jazz y yo nos quedamos viendo.

-¿Qué hacemos Jazz?

-No lo sé.- dijo Jazz, quitándole la medalla de las manos.

-Bien, es hora de dormir.- Ella solo me miraba.

-¿Qué? Tengo algo raro en la cara.- Ella solo se rió.

Me tumbé en la cama, quedando Jazz de un lado, la bebé en medio y yo del otro lado, ella se volteó y se me quedo viendo.

-Hey Jazz, al parecer le gusta verme.

-Si lo sé.

Después de un rato la bebé se había quedado dormida.

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó Jazz.

-Muy bien y ¿a ti?

-Me parece genial, mi propia bebé.

-_Nuestra-_ lo corregí.

-Si, _nuestra _bebé.

-Jazz, estoy preocupada.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno desde que la bebé llegó, y me refiero ha estar embarazada, no he visto el futuro,

-Hay, Alice, tal vez es por tu condición "humana".

-Si, hablando de eso, hoy en la mañana, vi mis ojos y se están poniendo dorados.

-Yo los sigo viendo verdes.

-¿En serio?

-Aja.

Me levanté y me vi al espejo, efectivamente estaban verdes.

-Jazz ¿qué se supone que es ella?

-MMM… ¿Nuestra hija?

-Si pero, vampiro mitad ¿qué?

-No lo sé.

La bebé empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué pasó bebé?- dije acercándome a ella.

Ella solo me miró con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué es nena?

Jasper la cargó y empezó a, mandar olas de calma, pero ella no se calmaba.

-Dámela- sentencie.

Jazz me la pasó con sumo cuidado y como por arte de magia, al tocarla se tranquilizó_._

-Lo ves solo quería a mami.

-Me ha remplazado.- dijo Jazz en tono dramático poniéndose una mano sobre la frente.

-O, no puedo creer que me haya casado con el REY DEL DRAMA.

El Solo sonrió.

-Alice tengo una idea.

-¿Cuál?

Jasper sacó la cámara de mi mesita de noche, y me dijo:

-Ponte de lado para poder ver su cara- el solo se rió- pero voltea para que salgas tú también Alice.

-Oh ok.

Nos tomamos muchas fotos en distintas posiciones.

-Bueno, al fin se ha dormido.- dije.

-Supongo que ha de pensar "Qué padres tan más locos tengo"- dijo Jazz.

-Oye, yo no estoy loca.

-No te creo.

Entrecerré los ojos y le saque la lengua.

-Pero aún así me quieres ¿no?

-No… te amo.

-Igual yo Jazz.

Mientras la bebé dormía a mi lado, Jasper se puso a armar la cuna que había comprado.

-¿Dónde la coloco?

-Ahí al lado de mi buró.

-Esta bien.

Pasaron 6 horas y la bebé se depertó.

-Hola Gab.- dijo Jazz, cargándola.- Hola.

Ella solo lo miraba.

-Hey Jazz creo que todos están en la parte de abajo.

-Muy bien bajemos.

Bajamos, Jazz con Gab en brazos y estaba toda la familia en la cocina, Nessie todavía traía la piyama.

-Tío, Tío- dijo Ness- ¿puedo ayudarte a darle de comer?

-Claro Ness.

Nessie se acercó a la bebé y dijo:

-Buenos días nena.

Y lo siguiente nadie se lo esperaba.

-Buenos Días Nessie.

Mi hija había dicho " Buenos días Nessie".

**Bueno espero y les guste este cap.**

**Quiero agradecer inmensamente a:**

priinzhezhiitha-cullen.

brenda cullen.

.

pixivanevamp-alice c- swansea

**Por sus adorados reviews!**

**Besos Emma. **


	11. Solas

**Algo Inesperado.**

**-¡**OH POR DIOS!, HAZLO DE NUEVO.- grité.

Ella meneo frenéticamente su cabeza diciendo: NO.

-Eso así se hace- la apremio Ness, a lo que ella sonrió.

Yo sentí un hueco en mi pecho ¿Ella no confiaba en nosotros? ¿Ella no confiaba en _mí_?

-Eso mi nena- dijo Jazz cargándola.

Todos volvieron a su ciclo normal, excepto yo, todavía no me quitaba _esa_ idea de la cabeza.

-Bueno hijos, supongo que los veo hasta tarde.- dijo Carlisle saliendo de la casa.

-Bueno, chicos, hoy iré con la señora Zimmer, a arreglarle el jardín así que… saben el resto.- dijo Esme saliendo de la casa.

-Bueno Jasper y yo vamos de caza, adiós- dijo Edward, y Jasper me tendió a la bebé.

-Bueno Al, Ness y yo tenemos que ir…

-Si si, adiós- dije un poco ida.

Ellas salieron y yo llevé a mi hija al cuarto.

La senté en mi cama, ella tenía el aspecto de un bebé de 9 meses. Estaba sacando la ropa que le pondría cuando…

-¿Mami?

Eso me sorprendió, di la vuelta muy despacito.

-¿Si?

-Är du ledsen? (Ár du ledsen)

-¿Qué?

Ella meneo su cabeza.

-¿Estas, triste?

-No, ¿por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Tus… emociones y su color cambia-ron.

No sabía que decir.

-¿Cómo las viste?

-No, lo sé.

-¿Cómo papi?

-Más o menos, papi no ve el color.

Entonces ella dejó de decir cosas, y yo ya no pregunté más.

La cargué y la llevé al baño, la desvestí y la metí en la tina.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste hace rato?

Ella me miró expectante.

-Lo que dijiste antes, de preguntarme si estaba triste.

-Eso.

-¿Pero en que _idioma_?

-Su- sueco.

-¿Cómo aprendiste?

-No sé, es algo que ya sabía.

Ella siguió jugando con el agua.

_Sueco_.

Terminé de bañarla, la sequé y le puse un vestido amarillo y me senté con ella en la cama.

Ella solo me miraba.

-¿Tengo algo raro en la cara?- dije fingiendo preocupación.

Ella solo rió.

-No…

-¿Entonces?

-Es que… eres muy bonita… mami.

-Gracias, tu también.

-Gracias, ¿me pareceré a ti cuando sea grande?

-No lo sé. Pero al paso que vamos, creo que si.

-Qué bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Por qué no hablabas conmigo antes?

Ella se ruborizo.

-Es qué, me daba pena.

-¿Cómo? ¿Te daba pena con tu mami?

-Es qué… era más fácil hablar en la forma de Ness, que decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Y por qué nunca nos hablaste de esa forma?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunté.

-No. ¿Tú tienes hambre?

-Poquita, pero estoy bien.

-Si quieres podemos salir, a que comas.

-No cielo, estoy bien.

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

-Ok.

Más silencio.

-¿Y que es lo que puedes hacer?- pegunté.

-MMM… bueno, puedo, ver tus emociones, tocarte como la hace Nessie y leer tu mente, y bloquear la mía o la tuya.

-Wow.

Lo que hacían todos.

Más silencio.

-Mami ¿tu que haces?

-Ver el futuro.

-¿Cómo una vidente?

-Si exacto.

-¿Puedo hacerlo yo?

-No lo sé.

-¿ Me prestas tu mano?

-Claro.- le extendí mi mano y ella la tomó en sus pequeñas manos, cerró los ojos y se quedó callada, esto era extraño.

-Listo- soltó mi mano al cabo de 10 min.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Copiar tu poder.

-¿Cómo haces eso?

-No lo sé. Tal vez… olvídalo.

-No dime.

-Olvídalo, no importa.

Bajé mi cabeza.

-Mami, ¿que te parece si vemos lo bien que lo hago?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Esto.- cerró sus ojos, me tomó la mano y me enseñó una "visión".

_Ella, Jasper y yo, sentados en la cama viendo una película._

-Wow, que bien. - ¿Por qué no lo he visto?

Ella bostezó.

-¿Tienes sueño?

-No.

Entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Si.

Bajamos a la cocina y le preparé su leche, subimos y me acosté con ella en la cama.

-¿Es buena?- pregunté. Ella colocó su mano y una imagen de un "sí" apareció en mi cabeza.

Se la terminó en 2 minutos.

Bostezó.

-¿Ahora si tienes sueño?

-Aja. – dijo media dormida.

La cargué y la comencé a arrullar, y antes de que se quedara, profundamente dormida dijo:

-¿Mami? Si confío en ti.

**Bueno espero y les guste este capítulo de pura Alice y Gab.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**

**Besos Emma. **


	12. Las escondidillas y Tío Emmett

**Algo Inesperado.**

_3 años después. _

**Gab POV.**

Todo estaba oscuro, estaba muy quietecita. Los escuchaba acercarse, mi respiración se agitaba, y mi corazón latía como loco.

Sus piernas se movían a gran velocidad. Me buscaban, y no descansarían hasta encontrarme, eran más que yo.

Así que solo tenía 3 alternativas.

Correr y salvar mi "vida" ,

Hacer me uno con el árbol ( como había dicho mamá que no hiciera, porque al salir, dañaría la ropa) ó

Chiflarle a Seth, para que me llevara y me "salvara".

No, la última solo me traería problemas. Me encontrarían y sería el fin de mi "record".

Opté por la primera, y salí corriendo lo más rápido posible.

-¡1, 2, 3 POR MÍ!- grité todo pulmón.- 10 carreras todo un record.

-NO SE VALE – dijo tío Emmett acercándose al lugar para contar.- Siempre ganas.

-Claro que si se vale.

Mi tío puso un puchero.

-Me las pagaras _mini Alice_. – dijo entrecerrando sus ojos, y sonriendo burlonamente. Yo solo le saqué la lengua.

-Já- gritó- Lo has vuelto a hacer.- Yo redé los ojos.

-Bueno Gab, era la última- dijo Ness- y cómo no salvo a "sus amigos", se queda Henry.- Henry siempre se escondía en el mismo, lugar, por eso era fácil encontrarlo.

-Esta bien- dijo Henry, un poco cansado. Y comenzó a contar. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12…13…14 y 15.

-¡15! – gritó Henry.

Así que la cacería empezó de nuevo. Después de 2 segundos se oyó la voz del tío Emmett.

-¡1,2.3 POR MÍ!-

-No se vale, papá, siempre me haces lo mismo, ya te hemos dicho que no se vale quedarse atrás de la persona que cuenta.

-Ashh, esta bien.

El tío Emmett, era como un niño pequeño, lo había conocido después de una semana de haber nacido, al parecer Tía Rose, Henry, Leah y Él estaban en Australia.

Leah, era la hermana de mi mejor amigo Seth.

A Seth lo había conocido 5 días después de haber nacido. Era la mejor persona que pude haber conocido. El siempre estaba cerca, y se preocupaba por mi, era como… un hermano mayor, para mí.

-¡1, 2,3POR MÍ! – gritó Ness.

-¡1, 2,3 POR MI HIJA! – gritó mi mamá. Salí de mi escondite derrotada.

-Mamá… eso no se vale, tui no estabas jugando.

-- tío Emmett se hecho a reír.

-Has roto un record de 10 carreras.- dije haciendo un puchero.

-Ni modo_ Mini Alice_- mamá y yo le sacamos la lengua.

-¿Qué? No es mi culpa, que se parezcan _taaaaaaanto. _

La verdad, si me parecía mucho a mi mami, excepto por mis ojos, que eran azules, y los de ella, dorados. Henry, Nessie y yo, éramos los únicos que no teníamos los ojos dorados.

-Bueno chicos, es hora de ir adentro.- Dijo tía Bella desde la puerta del patio.

-Esta bien- dijo Ness, quién después de eso, le chifló a Jacob, que venía en forma lobuna agitando su cola.

-Te veré mañana Jake.- Este, la acarició con su cabeza y se fue.

Ness era como una hermana para mi, siempre estuvo conmigo, de hecho fue la primera con la que hablé.

Seth y Leah aparecieron, momentos después.

-Te veo mañana grandote.- dije acariciando su cabeza. El cerró sus ojos y los abrió en señal de asentimiento.

-Adiós guapa.- dijo Henry.

Todos reímos, y Henry se sonrojó. Leah solo agachó su cabeza.

-Vamos- dijo mamá tomándome de la mano y entrando a la casa.

Abuela Esme estaba sentada en el comedor dibujando, el abuelo, estaba trabajando y papá y el tío Edward estaban viendo la televisión. En cuanto tío Em entró, fue el blanco de sus burlas.

-¿Qué Emmett? Te ganaron otra vez.- dijo tío Ed.

-Jaja- dijo tío Emmett sarcásticamente- muy gracioso Edward.

-Hay Emmett, cuando comprenderás, que te van a ganar siempre- dijo papá.

-Lo que digas Jasper.- papá solo rió.

-Papi- dije acercándome a él.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Mamá, rompió mi record.- dije haciendo un puchero.

-Qué mal, pero mañana podrás empezar uno nuevo.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, y tú, Ness y Henry, podrán ganarle otra vez al tío Em.

-Jajaja, escuchaste, osito, te ganarán, _otra vez_.- dijo tía Rose, bajando las escaleras.

-Rose, no te pongas de su lado, esos, _mini vampiritos_ y la _mini Alice_, si que corren… y muy rápido.

-¿Qué quieren cenar?- _Qué no sean hot cakes_- pensó la abuela. Yo solo reí.

-Cereal- dijo Ness.

-Yo quiero, pastel.- dijo Henry.

-Yo solo quiero leche.- dije.

La abuela suspiró aliviada.

-Está bien chicos en seguida salen.

Después de cenar, Ness, tía Bella y tío Ed, se fueron a su cabaña.

Los abuelos, se fueron a cenar a un restaurante, y los tíos Em, y Rose, junto con Henry, se fueron a "dormir".

Mamá, Papá y yo, nos quedamos en el cuarto de ellos.

Mamá preparaba, la ropa de mañana para _todos_, mientras papi, leía un libro de

"_La Guerra Civil" _ que leía desde que tengo memoria, y yo me quedé acorrucada en su lado, hasta perder la conciencia, y quedar profundamente dormida.

**Espero les guste, mil gracias por sus reviews.**

**Angii: no se, ¿ de verdad perdieron su ternura? Si lo hicieron no era mi intención. **

**Besos Emma. **


	13. Peleas

**Algo Inesperado. **

Gab POV

Desperté y mamá seguía conmigo, papá se estaba duchando y los demás estaban abajo.

Había tenido un sueño raro.

_**Unas personas con capas negras, se aproximaban a nosotros y le decían a mamá que me tenían que llevar, ya que yo no pertenecía aquí.**_

A veces si me sentía un poco vacía, como si hubiera algo afuera que me "completara", ni siquiera Seth, podía lograrlo y eso a veces lo enfurecía.

-¿Mami?

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo contarte algo?

-Calro.

Coloqué mi mano en su cuello, ya que me había cargado y le mostré mi sueño.

-Es solo un sueño hija, no pasa nada.

Me abrazó y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- preguntó.

-¿No ibas a ir de compras?

-Si, pero al parecer hoy todos van a salir "en familia", me entiendes, osea Ness, y sus padres, a un lado, Henry y sus padres a otro, los abuelos a otro, y nosotros a otro.

-Que te parece si jugamos a las escondidillas, solo tu y yo.

-Jajaja, eso no tendría chiste, además ¿papi que hará?

-¿A las persecuciones?

-MMM… muy bien.

Mamá, se levantó y toco la puerta.

-¿Jazz? ¿Quieres jugar con nosotras?

-MMM…No Alice, gracias, recuerda que hoy pasan "La Guerra Civil" en NATGEO.

Cierto, y papá no se lo perdería por nada.

-Bueno, cuando se acabe ¿vendrás con nosotras?

-Claro.- _padres._

-Muy bien, entonces, vamos a que desayunes y después nos vamos ¿te parece?

-Claro.

_20 minutos después. _

-Te tengo.- gritó mamá.

-No, no es cierto dije parándome delante de ella.

Ella solo sonrió, se volteó y comenzó a contar. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9,10.

-Ahora verás.

Salió disparada hacia mí, pero algo la detuvo, volteé y ahí estaba Paul, en su forma lobuna, mirándola y gruñéndole.

-_Este no es su territorio… ¿Paul?_- Paul, solo le gruñía.

-_Como ya te dije, este no es su territorio. Y además no te tengo miedo._

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Paul se le lanzó a mamá, pero antes de que le tocara siquiera un pelo, salté y entré en fase atacándolo.

_**Alice Pov.**_

Entonces justo cuando me preparaba para sentir los colmillos de Paul sobre mi garganta, o lo que fuera, un lobo blanco se abalanzó sobre Paul, directo a su garganta.

Paul, se sacudió al lobo, pero este no se soltaba.

Escuché un chillido, de parte de uno de los lobos pero no sabía de cuál.

Entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

El lobo blanco salió disparado, contra un árbol, pero se levantó en cuanto Paul, me miró.

-Gab ¡NO!- grité, pero era demasiado tarde, ella ya estaba sobre Paul otra vez.

Intenté varias veces meterme, y frenarla, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, ella me bloqueaba el paso.

Metí mi mano a mi bolsillo trasero, para sacar mi teléfono, pero no estaba, escudriñe el territorio y lo encontré tirado, a un lado del árbol.

Corrí por él, pero al parecer Paul, todavía no tenía su venganza, así que se abalanzó sobre mí, pero el lobo blanco se colocó frente a mi, tenía el pelo todo erizado y mostraba su afilados dientes.

Paul se abalanzó sobre ella y la tomó del cuello, ella intentaba zafarse, pero al parecer, cada vez que trataba, los colmillos de Paul se hundían más.

Entonces los olí.

1: Sangre.

2: La manada de Sam.

Voltee hacia los lobos, y puede ver a Paul restregarse la cara, y a mi hija, cojeando y con el cuello manchado de sangre.

Sam, se dirigió a Paul, todos en forma lobuna, y le dio una buena sacudida.

Paul terminó en el piso, enseñando el pecho y el vientre, como un lindo perrito sumiso.

Sam se me acercó agacho su cabeza y cerró sus ojos, para después irse.

Cogí mi teléfono y llamé a Jasper.

-Jazz, tienes que venir, rápido hubo un accidente.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Mejor ve.

-Voy para allá - y colgó.

Me acerqué al lobito, que se había echado debajo de un árbol y lo acaricié lo más delicadamente posible.

Entonces Gab se des transformó.

-¿Es-estas b-bien mami?- preguntó.

-Shhh papi viene en camino, no pasa nada.

-Te quiero mami.- dijo y cerró sus ojos.

**Bueno espero que les gusté, mil disculpas por estar cambie y cambie, los caps. Pero a veces no me gustan como quedan. **** Estoy trabajando en el siguiente cap. Así que no se desesperen jaja.**

**PD: Bere , no entiendo porqué te "reemplacé" **

**Besos Em. **


	14. ¿ y luego abuela?

**Algo Inesperado.**

_**8 años después **_

**Alice POV.**

**FLASH BACK **

_No corras, pensé_. _No corras_, pensé otra vez. _NO tan rápido_, pensé. Pero claro eso no era suficiente, tenía que expresarlo.

-¡GABRIELA CULLEN! ¡O DEJÁS DE CORRER TAN RÁPIDO, O TE JURO QUE LE DIGO A TU PADRE!-y por arte de magia se detuvo.

Entonces me le adelanté.

-Mamá eso es trampa.

-No importa dije, frenando y dándome la vuelta.

-Al fin y al cabo, tu siempre ganaras para mi.- dije abrasándola y caminando hacia la casa.

**Fin del FLASH BACK **

**-**¿Y qué pasó?

- Es obvio Emma.

- Cállate Henry.

-Hey niños, no se peleen.

- Él Empezó- grito Emma.

-Claro que no, _Emmiux._

-Claro que si _Henryux-_ dijo Gemma.

-Cállense Clones- dijo Henry, ganándose que las niñas le sacaran la lengua.

-Niños basta, no ven que despertaran a Jake.- dijo Nessie.

-Eso qué Nessie, tu hermano tiene el sueño más pesado que nuestros papas juntos.- dijo Henry.

- Bueno, y ¿qué pasó luego Tía? ¿Cuándo se casan mis tíos y los demás?

-Si Alice ¿qué pasó?

-Emmett, tu ya sabes la historia.

-Si abuela, cuéntanos.

-Bueno, bueno chicos, eso pasó muchos años después. Pero claro eso es, otra historia.- Dije levantándome del sillón.

Y así nuestra vida fue perfecta, mi hija con sus hijas gemelas de 5 años, Gemma y Emma, Nessie y Jacob, con sus hijos Nessie y Jake, y Henry y Leah, con su hijo Henry JR. Todos de 5 años, la vida si que me sorprende.

FIN!

**BUENO, SE QUE ESTO NO ES LO QUE ESPERABAN, PERO SE NOS SECÓ EL CEREBRO, ADEMÁS, TENGO UNA MARAVILLOSA NOTICIA, MI PRIMA GERALDINE, TUVO A SU BEBE, Y DECIDO LLAMARLA **_**ALICE**__**,**_** LO SÉ DESPUÉS DE 2 HORAS DE MEDITACIÓN DIJO:**

**-CREO QUE EL NOMBRE DE LA CHAVA DEL PELO CORTO DE CREPÚSCULO ES BUENO, ASÍ QUE BIENVENIDA A LA FAMILIA ****ALICE****. BUENO, PERDON POR TARDARME TANTO, TAMBIÉN FUE POR ESTE ACONTECIMIENTO. ESTOY PENSANDO MUY SERIAMNETE EN HACER UN FINAL ALTERNATIVO. PERO USTEDES DECIDEN. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y PUES AHORA SOLO ME QUEDA, TERMINAR **_**HOLD MY HAND AND TECAH ME TO WALK**_**. **

**ADEMÁS UNA AMIGA MÍA DECIDIÓ HACERSE UNA CUENTA, ASÍ QUE CREO QUE SERÁ GENIAL, TIENE MUCHAS BUENAS IDEAS. ADEMÁS, ESTA HISTORIA, SALIO DE SU IMAGINACIÓN, ELLA ME PIDIÓ QUE LA ESCRIBIERA POR ELLA, EN LO QUE SE ANIMABA A HACER UNA CUENTA, ASÍ QUE EL MERITO ES DE ELLA, UN APLUSO POR FAVOR. BUENO BASTA. **

**EM= SORRY HOY MISMO CREO LA CUENTA.**

**BERE= SIENTO MUCHO QUE TE HAYAS ENTIDO ASÍ, NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN. PERO TAMBIÉN TENGO QUE AGRADECERLE A LAS DEMÁS.**

**PAULITA= QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO NENA. **

**LUNAWEASLEYCULLEN14 = ME AGRADA QUE LA HAYAS ENCONTRADO., Y QUE PUDIERAS LEER MI HISTORIA.**

**BUENO DESPUÉS DE ESTO, CREO QUE TODAS ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO EN QUE NO SIRVO PARA HACER HISTORIAS CON MÁS DE 1 CAP. ASÍ QUE HE DECIDIDO ABANDONAR LAS HISTORIAS DE MÁS DE 1 CAP. CREO QUE SERÁ RARO VER UNA HISTRIA MÍA CON MÁS DE 1. **

**ME ALEJARÉ DE FANFICTION POR UN TIEMPO. LOS PROBLEMAS FAMILIARES ESTAN GRUESOS, APARTE LA ABUELA LUX VIENE A CONOCER A SU TATARANIETA. ¡DESDE ALEMANIA!**

**UN BESOTE ABUELA. **

**ESPERO QUE LAS CLASES DE ESPAÑOL TE SIRVIERAN, Y QUE ME HAYA DADO A ENTENDER EN ALEMAN (NO LO HABLO MUY BIEN **** ) **

**BUENO EN FIN. EL PUNTO ERA QUE LES GUSTARA Y QUE SE DIVIERTIERAN LEYENDO. ASÍ QUE, SI NO LOGRÉ MI META, HAGANMELO SABER POR MEDIO DE UN P.M. **

**LAS QIUERO MUCHO, Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA "HISTORIA". ASÍQ UE AHORA SIGUE ****HOLD MY HAND AND TEACH ME TO WALK,**** ESPERO VERLAS EN ESA HISTORIA TAMBIÉN. **

**LAS QUIERE CON TODO SU CORAZÓN EMMA LUX ELLIS DEVINE.**

**BESOS. **


End file.
